


Light Sleeper

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki wakes in the arms of a sleeping Tony.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Light Sleeper

Loki woke in the night, startled by the small sound of the cat jumping off the bed. His eyes flew open, his gaze frantic, and he gasped with a feeling of loss and sorrow, his dream of being safe in Tony’s arms fading away.

But when his drowsy mind grew fully awake, Loki found that he was safe in Tony’s arms in the waking world, his head resting on Tony’s bare chest, and Loki saw he hadn’t lost anything at all. He made a soft sigh of joyful relief, then curled closer against his sleeping beloved and drifted off again.


End file.
